New Moon Revisited
by lovexisxamazing86
Summary: What happens if one of the Cullen's came back during New Moon. How would that change the story?
1. Chapter 1

JazzPOV-

It has been over three years since we left Bella and I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that we left when I knew that there was a vampire after her because of our family. Every time I head home from a hunt, I need to stop myself when I realize that I am heading toward forks. I told the family that Victoria wouldn't give up her vendetta against Bella, but of course Edward said that he had not seem that she would come after Bella, and Alice had backed him up. The only one who believed me was Emmett.

I feel horrible for attacking her to the point that it hurts my chest constantly. It got worse when Alice left and sent me divorce papers, claiming that she had found her true mate. In the letter she also told me that I would find my true mate and that she would make me feel better that way she never could. In a way it was a good thing because I felt like she was trying to turn me into something I'm not.

She was always telling me I won't hurt someone. Apparently thinking I needed the reassurance. I know where my strengths and weaknesses are in battle before you can pinpoint other people's weaknesses. Where I may not be in battle that is the one thing that Maria taught me that I still hold onto. I know every weakness of the Cullen coven. Alice and Edward rely too much on their gifts that if someone can negate their gifts then they are as good as dead. Carlisle and Esme are too soft hearted to go for the kill and that is what you need to do to stay alive in battle. Emmett relies on his strength too much and thinks too much like a newborn. That is going to be his weakness in every battle he ever fights. Rose seems to be the only one of the Cullen's who seems to be able to read her opponents and adjust her fighting accordingly.

I need to go back and make sure Bella is okay. I don't know what it is, maybe it's just that I want to make sure that she is free of any supernatural hindrances on her life before leaving her to her human life. I finally made it back to Forks and to Bella's house. I only heard ne heartbeat in the house. I went to walk out of the tree-line when I noticed Bella's truck. The rust bucket was sitting in her driveway, and a bat was laying next to the dented in driver side door.

'Who would do that to her truck?'

I took a breath to steady my emotions. I Walked up to the door and rapped my knuckles on the worn wood, and a moment later I heard a,

"Be right there." That's when I heard her slowly coming down the stairs. She finally opened the door and I took a deep inhale at seeing her.

'She's even more beautiful than when we left.' I jolted back at my thoughts. She took one look at me before sighing,

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" I asked, she looked at me for a moment before moving back and opening the door wider. I walked into the hall and that's when I noticed the leg brace on her left leg and cane in her left hand.

"Bella, can I he…" I held my hand out to her and she shook her head.

"Don't I'm fine."

She leaned heavily into the cane as she led me to the living room. I sat down on the chair as she sat down on the couch and exhaled loudly. She refused to look at me and I could feel that she was nervous.

"I won't hurt you Bella." I told her, then confusion was added to her ever changing emotions. She finally looked up and there was a crease between her eyebrows.

"I know."

It was my turn to be confused.

"What do you mean, Bella?" She looked at me and it looked like she was searching my soul.

"What did Edward tell you guys about why I didn't come with you when you left?"

"He told us that what happened on your birthday, me attacking you, was what finally convinced you of the danger that you were in around us and that you called me a monster." I told her, not understanding why she was getting angrier with every word I spoke.

"I never blamed you, and I certainly NEVER called any of you a monster. Especially not you. You were fighting not only five other people's bloodlust, not to mention your own, but you were also fighting twice the bloodlust from Edward with me being his singer. I'm not sure exactly what that means but I doubt it means that I smelled LESS appealing to him than I did to the rest of you. If I'm being honest then I thought the Edward would be the one to attack me, not you. He did fling himself across the room every time we started getting a little heated." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. She looked at me curiously.

"I'm sorry darlin', but the picture that you put in my head was quite comical. However, the reason I came was two-fold. The first is to beg your forgiveness for attacking you on your birthday." My accent coming out for the first time in a long time. She shook her head.

"I told you Jasper that there is nothing to forgive, but if you feel like you need forgiveness then I will give it to you. I forgive you." I nodded, surprised she didn't hold it against me like others did.

"And the second part?" She asked, pulling me from my musings.

"What?" I asked, feeling out of my element. I have never had a human throw me off like that.

"The second part? You said the reason you came back was two-fold. She reminded me. I felt like I wanted her to know everything about me.

"The second part is to protect you and your father from Victoria." She dropped eyes from mine at that point. If I was not sitting down, I would've been knocked off my feet at the grief and self-loathing that came from her at that point.

"Why are you feeling that way, darlin?"

She wouldn't meet my eyes.

She took a breath, before looking back up at me.

"Charlie's dead." I inhaled sharply.

"That explains the grief, but not the self-loathing, Bell." I told her. She couldn't be blaming herself, could she? I got a sinking feeling that I already knew what happened.

"He died from an animal attack while I was…..away." She said, grabbing at something around her neck.

"I'm so sorry, darlin. It seems we caused you more pain than we realized I told the others that Victoria wouldn't just give up, But Edward said he didn't see any thoughts of revenge in her mind the last time he saw her, and Alice backed him up." I said, but I couldn't help some of the irritation from leaking out into my voice.

"Have you noticed that they always do that. Even when I was there they would side with each other to get what they wanted." I nodded, having seen what she was talking about so many times.

"I know what you mean. If it wasn't for Alice's meddling my wardrobe and my voice would both be vastly different." Sher looked at me and I could feel the curiosity coming off her in waves. "I was born in Galveston, Texas." I told her. She nodded.

"A cowboy, huh? I should've known." I chuckled, but then looked at her and my curiosity got the better of me.

"What did Edward tell you when he left?" She took a deep breath and I knew this would be bad.

"He said that I was a distraction to pass the time for not just him but for the family too, and that none of you actually loved me. That you all were pretending to be something your not, and that I would never see you again. He then had the audacity to ask me to do a favor, claiming it was for Charlie." I shook my head in disgust. She mistook the action and looked at me.

"What? Don't believe me?" She challenged. I laughed at that.

"Quite the opposite Darlin.I can feel your honesty and I just cant believe that Edward and Alice would lie to people they claim to love so horribly."

"and me." She said, I frowned and she continued talking.

"They obviously didn't love me. If they did they wouldn't have lied to keep all of us away from each other." I nodded. She looked at her watch.

"I don't mean to cut this short but Angela is going to be here soon. We had plans to go to Port Angeles today." I nodded and stood up. She slowly followed me to the door. I was walking across her driveway when I heard my name. I turned around.

"I don't know why Alice didn't like you accent. I think it's sexy." If I were human my heart would've lept. I tilted my imaginary hat and said.

"Why thank you, ma'am." I heard her heart studder as a I turned to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-

"What? Don't believe me?" She challenged. I laughed at that.

"Quite the opposite Darlin. I can feel your honesty and I just cant believe that Edward and Alice would lie to people they claim to love so horribly."

"and me." She said, I frowned, and she continued talking.

"They obviously didn't love me. If they did, they wouldn't have lied to keep all of us away from each other." I nodded. She looked at her watch.

"I don't mean to cut this short, but Angela is going to be here soon. We had plans to go to Port Angeles today." I nodded and stood up. She slowly followed me to the door. I was walking across her driveway when I heard my name. I turned around.

"I don't know why Alice didn't like your accent. I think it's sexy." If I were human, my heart would've lept. I tilted my imaginary hat and said.

"Why thank you, ma'am." I heard her heart stutter as a I turned to walk away.

BPOV-

I got a serious case of déjà vu when Angela came to pick me up and I saw Jessica in the passenger side seat. Angela had texted me just before Jasper arrived and asked if it was okay if Jessica came along. I told her I didn't mind, because truthfully her and Jessica were the only ones I heard of outside of my father that I heard of while I was away. I slowly got in the back and they both turned around to face me.

"Hey Bella. How have you been?" Jessica asked me. She may have been a slight airhead when we were in high school but she has really matured since the last time I saw her. It could be the fact that she was not engaged to one of the men who saved my life. If it wasn't for him then I would never have come home alive.

"I'm alright. How are you Jess? How is Andy?" I asked, noticing the soft look she got when I mentioned his name.

"He's good. They are all worried about you. He asked if it would be okay if they video call while we were shopping so they can talk to you. I didn't think you would mind so I told them thy could. I hope that's okay." I nodded and motioned with my head to the messenger back she had at her feet.

"That's fine. Is that why you brought your laptop?" She nodded.

"Still as observant as ever, huh Bella?" Angela said, smiling at me.

"Have to be after what happened, and where I was." I said with a shrug. They didn't know everything that happened while I was away. I didn't like talking about it, and they respected that. They told me if I ever needed to talk that they were here for me and left it at that.

They nodded before turning around and Angela began driving. We talked about what I had missed over the last couple of years, and what everyone from our class was doing.

Once we got to the mall I slowly made my way out of the car as Angela held my cane. We slowly made or way from store to store, and Jess asked if there was wifi that we could connect to for when Andy called. It was lunch time before we stopped. I sat down heavily in one of the chairs as Jess and Angela went to go get some food. I placed my leg on the extra chair and sighed before hearing my name being called from behind me.

I groaned internally, and turned to face the person who called me.

"Hello Lauren."

"I see your clumsiness made you injure yourself again." She said, and her cronies laughed.

"Actually Lauren I got into an accident. So it wasn't my fault." She snickered.

JASPERPOV-

I couldn't seem to stay away from Bella. I followed them to Port Angeles. They walked around for a while and I noticed that both Angela and Jessica, as I heard Bella call her, walking slower than normal so that they didn't rush Bella. I was happy that she had friends who cared about her after we left.

When her friends went to go get food Bella went to relax, but someone called her name, After Bella said she had been in an accident the Girl who Bella called Lauren snickered. I saw Angela and Jessica making their way over to the table.

"Sure Bella. Whatever you say. You're just embarrassed for how clumsy you are. Just like how you made excuses for how you reacted when the Cullen's left. You're pathetic." Bella stood up faster than I thought possible with her leg.

"What's the matter, Lauren? Upset that the Cullen's gave me the time of day, but never you? You're the one who is pathetic. Trying to make me feel bad just because your jealous of me. I was the one who the Cullen's befriended and not you. That must kill you because I could see how much you pined for a boy that would NEVER want you." She said, and I felt proud of the fact she was finally standing up for herself. She never did that when we were here. Just then Angela and Jessica walked up and they had a short conversation with Lauren before she walked away in a huff.

BELLAPOV-

Jessica had set up her laptop on the table and was waiting for Andy to connect while we ate. She had it facing her. We were almost done with our lunch when a video call request came through. She accepted the call, and greeted Andy.

"Hey Andy, how are you? Safe I hope." I saw the look on her face and wondered if I would ever have that with Jasper.

'_Wait, what?'_

They talked for a few minutes and I could hear the other guys on the line.

"Hey babe. The rest of the guys are here. Is Bells?" She nodded and turned the screen to face me.

"Hey guys. How's it going there?" They all looked visibly relieved.

"We're fine. Same shit, different day. You know how it is. How are you?" I nodded, and replied.

"I'm recovering. It's going to be a long road, but you know me I'm stubborn." They all laughed.

"That is true. By the way Bells." Sanders said. I looked at him. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"What are you talking about? You saved me." He shook his head.

"You really don't remember?"


	3. Chapter 3

Previously-

"Hey babe. The rest of the guys are here. Is Bells?" She nodded and turned the screen to face me.

"Hey guys. How's it going there?" They all looked visibly relieved.

"We're fine. Same shit, different day. You know how it is. How are you?" I nodded and replied.

"I'm recovering. It's going to be a long road, but you know me I'm stubborn." They all laughed.

"That is true. By the way Bells." Sanders said. I looked at him. "Thank you, for saving my life."

"What are you talking about? You saved me." He shook his head.

"You really don't remember?"

NOW-JazzPOV-

I shook my head. "no, though my doctor did say that I may have repressed my memory of the accident."

"You haven't heard?" Bella looked between the men on the screen. Her brow furrowed.

"Heard what? This is the first I've talked to any of you since the accident." She said, and I could tell by the look that they gave each other that something was going on.

"It wasn't an accident Bella. It was investigated and found that it was done on purpose, though they are not sure how." My anger spiked. Bella looked like she was going to say something when there was a commotion on the other side. The men looked away for a moment before they sighed.

"We have to go. We're glad to see you Bella. You scared us." She nodded.

"I scared myself. You guys have my screenname. Call me when you can, and want. Talk soon?" They all nodded before disconnecting the call. Jessica packed up the laptop while shooting a worried look to Bella. Bella had sat back after the call was disconnected and looked to be deep in thought.

Her friends finished their lunched while keeping a wary eye on Bella. I couldn't help but wonder who the man was and how my Bella saved his life.

'_Wait, my Bella?" Since when did she become my Bella?'_

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't realize that they were heading toward me until I heard.

"Jasper?" My head snapped up at Bella's voice. I smiled, even though I had been caught.

"Hello darlin'." I said, my accent coming out thicker than it had in a long time.

I saw her pupils constrict and her heart jump. Her friends looked at her worriedly.

'_What happened when we left?'_ I thought, my own worry coming out.

"Nice to see you again. Is the rest of your family coming back?" I shook my head.

"No ma'am. Just me." She let out a breath.

"Okay. Angela, Jess you remember Jasper Hale." She asked and they nodded.

"Nice to see you again Jasper." Angela said, her protectiveness spiking.

"I came back to check on Bella actually. I didn't like how the family left and wanted to check on her. This was the first chance that I got that I was able to do that." That was the truth, I just left out a few details.

"I bet your family's not happy with you. Bella told us how you left. I didn't peg your family as people who enjoyed hurting people that way." Jessica said, and I felt her anger at my family, which left me wondering again what happened when we left.

"I was in college when they left." I turned to Bella at this point. "I don't care what they feel about me being here either. How they acted was wrong and I don't agree with what happened."

I implored her with my eyes to believe me. She thought for a moment before nodding. I smiled.

"I would love to catch up sometime. If you're willing, that is." I said, only partially acting for her friends.

"I'd like that. Here give me your phone and I'll give you my number." I felt her surprise and saw a blush rise up on her cheeks. In the back of my mind I realized that her blood wasn't tempting at all.

I sent her calming waves as well as the happiness I was feeling as I handed her my phone. I saw out of the corner of my eye her friends watching us like a ping pong match.

Once she handed me my phone back I smiled and sent her a text.

"Now you have mine. I'm glad I ran into you Bell. I was a little worried about what your reaction would be to seeing me again." I didn't have to pretend this time. I certainly never thought that it would go this well. "What happened to your leg Bell?" I asked the question that had been buring in my mind since I saw her at her house.

She inhaled deeply.

"Long story." She said, and I could see that she didn't want to talk about it. I didn't need my ability for that. I nodded my head.

"Well whatever happened I'm glad you're okay." I turned to walk away.

"Jasper?" I turned at my name being called by Jessica. Bella and Angela were already looking at her.

"If you're here then Alice will be here soon too, right? You were inseparable in high school." She asked.

" Alice and I broke up actually." I told them and I saw Bella's head snap up.

"I'm so sorry Jasper." She said, but from her emotions I could tell that she was only feeling a small amount of sorrow, but the main emotion she was feeling was hope

'_could she be feeling the pull too?' _I wondered.

"it's alright Bell. We had been drifting apart for a while." I realized that for once it was true. I was okay with Alice and I breaking up as long as I had Bella in my life.

'_I'm confused as to what is going on.' _I thought to myself.

"Well we better get going. We have plans." Jessica said, and the other two looked at her.

"It was nice to see you Jasper." Angela said and I nodded to her.

"You too Angela, Jessica. See you soon Bella?" I looked toward her. She nodded with a smile. They began to walk away. As Bella walked past me I felt her hand brush mine. I looked down at our hand and up to her face to see that, again, she was blushing. I lightly curled my fingers to grab her hand with the lightest of pressure. She smiled and took another step, away from me and toward her friends.

I stood there for a few minutes before walking to my car and driving to the house. I was almost to the house when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and shook my head.

"Captain." I greeted Peter.

"Hey there major. I heard about you and the Pixie." My forehead crinkled as I shut the car off in the driveway.

"How did you hear about that?" I asked.

"She called and was looking for you. She thinks you disappeared because you split." I rolled my eyes.

"No, you remember the human Edward dated, Bella?"

"How could I forget. I told you not to leave. We both know the red head is not done with her." I nodded though he couldn't see me.

"I went to check on her and Victoria already got to Bella's father, and Bella was in some accident that wasn't an accident. She has a full leg brace on her left leg."

"Damn." He said. "How is she handling it?" That's what the Cullen's never saw from Peter is that he actually cares about people. Even if they never met. If they deserve it that is.

"She feels a lot of self-loathing. She thinks that it's her fault." I wanted to talk to him about this pull I was feeling. I had a feeling I knew what it is, but I wasn't sure if that was the case or if I sould.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously-

"I went to check on her and Victoria already got to Bella's father, and Bella was in some accident that wasn't an accident. She has a full leg brace on her left leg."

"Damn." He said. "How is she handling it?" That's what the Cullen's never saw from Peter is that he cares about people. Even if they never met. If they deserve it that is.

"She feels a lot of self-loathing. She thinks that it's her fault." I wanted to talk to him about this pull I was feeling. I had a feeling I knew what it is, but I wasn't sure if that was the case or if I should.

Now-Still JPOV-

"Shit. Why would she think that?" Peter said.

"I'm not sure but knowing her she probably thinks that if she had been there, she could have done something to save her father."

"What could possibly make her think that?" He thought out loud, and I knew he wasn't looking for an answer, but I gave one anyway.

"Most likely to give herself to Victoria in order to spare his life." I then gave him a run down on what happened in Phoenix as I ran around the forest until I found a spot and sat down.

"So let me get this straight. This HUMAN girl snuck past the major and a future seeing pixie witch by saying she had to go to the bathroom?" He said.

"Yes Captain." He started laughing so hard that I imagined that he was holding his sides. I heard a smack and Peter grumbling before I heard the phone shift and then I heard another voice on the line.

"Hey there suga."

"Hello Char. How are ya?" I asked, talking to my oldest friends again, making me feel more like myself than I had in years.

"I heard the story. That's quite the young lady you have there."

"Yes Ma'am. She is very special." There was a pause and I could just imagine them giving each other a look.

"Suga. You do know what the feelings you are feeling are, correct?"

"No Ma'am." I said, hoping she would tell me before her lunk head of a mate came back to the conversation. It's a little embarrassing being an empath and needing help to sort out my emotions.

"She is your mate, major." My eyes widened.

"Are you sure Char? She has already been told by one of us that she was there mate. I don't want to tell her and then later find out it is not true."

"Of course its true. My knower says so. Char I wanted to see his face when he found out. You spoiled my fun."

That's exactly why I told him. He needs to know to understand why he has felt this way since meeting her and why he's had a harder time than the rest of the family to adjust being without her."

"Thank you Char. It does explain a lot."

"How did she hurt her leg, Major?" Char asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know. We didn't have much time to talk, before I had to leave because her friends were on their way. But I followed her to the mall, and when her and her friends were having lunch when they facetimed some guys and the guys they were talking to told her the accident she was in wasn't accident?"

"How is an accident not an accident?" He asked.

"I don't know. She was so shocked that she didn't say much after that, but one of the guys did thank her for saving his life."

"How did your little lady save his life?" He said.

"like I said Pete. We didn't have much time to talk. Though I did get her number when she caught me off guard at the mall."

"She caught you. You're losing your edge major if a human can catch you off guard. H I'm still trying to figure out how an accident is not an accident?" He said.

?POV-

I listened in on the conversation she was having with her friends, even if it was a little slow due to the translation. I couldn't believe it. How could she be interesting to that guy. Surely once she tells him what she's done then he will leave her, and she will finally get what is coming to her. She will pay. I will make sure that she doesn't get away with what she has done. My anger starts to rise to the point where I feel like hurting someone. Soon, very soon. My vengeance will be complete, and the world will have one less person like HER.

BPOV-

"What was with the flirting, Bella?" Jessica asked as soon as we got into the car. She had turned around in her seat and I frowned.

"I wasn't flirting." I said, looking at her like she had another head.

"You were flirting hard." Jessica replied and Angela nodded her head while never taking her eyes off the road.

"I didn't realize I was flirting. You know my dating history. I dated two guys, and those didn't end well." They nodded.

"Besides I don't know how to flirt." I said, and Jessica just smiled while shaking your head.

"For not knowing how to flirt you certainly make quick work of getting his number. I have never seen an exchange of numbers that quick." She laughed giving me a look before becoming serious. "But Bella, are you sure that you want to do this.? You remember what happened the last time the Cullen's were in your life?"

I understood her hesitance, but for some reason I felt like letting Jasper in was a good idea.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel like Jasper won't hurt me the way the others did. I didn't get to spend much time with him, but I feel like he could be a good friend if I let him in." She nodded and turned back around. We eventually turned up the radio and rocked out to the songs all the way back to my house. I slowly got out of the car and walked up to the door and unlocked it.

I walked into the living room and sunk into the cushions as my phone started to ring. I pulled out my phone and looked at the number that was calling. It was unknown, but I answered it anyway, it might be the guys again from a sat phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hello Bella."


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-

"I don't know what it is, but I feel like Jasper won't hurt me the way the others did. I didn't get to spend much time with him, but I feel like he could be a good friend if I let him in." She nodded and turned back around. We eventually turned up the radio and rocked out to the songs all the way back to my house. I slowly got out of the car and walked up to the door and unlocked it.

I walked into the living room and sunk into the cushions as my phone started to ring. I pulled out my phone and looked at the number that was calling. It was unknown, but I answered it anyway, it might be the guys again from a sat phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hello Bella."

Now JazzPOV-

I finished talking to my friends and then leaned back into the tree. I leaned my head back and thought of what I just learned.

'Bella is my mate. How did I not realize before?' I started to beat myself up. They say that hindsight is 20/20, but they also say that it's a bitch. I closed my eyes and thought of the year that Bella spent with our family.

By that time I had already begun to question things that Alice and Edward had said, but I thought that they were not dumb enough to mess with "La vera legge coniugale." They knew what could happen. I overlooked when Alice told me I was her mate even though I knew that she was lying, because I needed the light that she gave during that point in my life. Edward had been feeling lost in our family and I knew the signs.

When our kind lies long enough without a mate something starts to happen in our brain. Its like our brain starts to die. To not have the person we were meant to be with by our side for eternity drives some crazy. I knew that was what was happening to Edward which is why it surprised me when he found his mate in a human. Its unusual, but it happens. However, I felt her feelings at the beginning when Edward was with our cousins in Denali. She was curious but she was also interested in finding a place to belong. When he came back it was like something switched in her and she went from wanting a place to belong to becoming obsessed with Edward and our family.

Thinking of that made me think of how she acted at the house. She was meek and was looking to Edward for permission for everything.

'After how she acted at the beginning, what changed? What could have caused such a drastic change?'

I thought of all I knew about Bella, which granted wasn't much. Edward made sure of that, and now I knew why. I pulled out my phone and opened my eyes long enough to send Bella a text.

"Hey Bella. Did you get home okay?"

Now- BPOV-

The translation was rough, but I heard the true language in the background. _(italicized_ is Bella talking in Arabic. **Bold is the other person in the receiver speaking in Arabic.)**

"_Why not just talk to me without the translator? Who is this?" I heard a click on the other end. _

"**You're worst nightmare." **

"_I doubt that, but you can give it a try. What is my worst nightmares name?"_

I texted my friend asking him to trace the call my phone was receiving. I didn't expect an answer, but I got one anyway with a simple "OK."

"_You would like that wouldn't you. Make it easy on you. Not that you gave that option to my father, and soon you will pay for that." _I heard the click and sat back. I didn't get much information from the call but I did get that the caller was a female and she was out for vengeance for whatever happened to her father.

'Who could it be?" I thought. Going through my enemies the obvious choice would be Victoria. That would match the gender, but I highly doubt I knew Victoria's father. It couldn't be her so who else does that leave.

My phone went off again and I looked at the screen. Another unknown number. It couldn't be the same person. I lifted the receiver to my ear after accepting the call and said.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells. Sorry. I couldn't trace the call." I nodded.

"I figured. She wasn't on the phone for long. What did you get?"

"I know that the call came from the US, but I couldn't trace it any more specific than that."

"Well that narrows the pool." I said. My brain working overtime to try to figure it out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was a female speaking ARABIC in America." I said.

"You're right. That does narrow it down. What did she say?"

"she told me that she is seeking vengeance for whatever happened to her father."

" In that case watch your six." He said, as my phone pinged. I pulled my phone to check if it was important. I clicked into the text from Jasper, and smiled.

I heard a commotion on the other end, and I said.

"I will, and you do the same." I hung up and responded back to Jasper before heaving myself up to get something to eat.

A/N:

La vera legge coniugale: Italian for "the true mates law"


	6. Chapter 6

Previously-

"I know that the call came from the US, but I couldn't trace it any more specific than that."

"Well that narrows the pool." I said. My brain working overtime to try to figure it out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it was a female speaking ARABIC in America." I said.

"You're right. That does narrow it down. What did she say?"

"she told me that she is seeking vengeance for whatever happened to her father."

"In that case watch your six." He said, as my phone pinged. I pulled my phone to check if it was important. I clicked into the text from Jasper and smiled.

I heard a commotion on the other end, and I said.

"I will, and you do the same." I hung up and responded back to Jasper before heaving myself up to get something to eat.

Now- BPOV-

It has been a few weeks since Jasper has come back into my life, and the more time I spend with him the more I have feelings for him. I have been trying to fight them because I know that as soon as Victoria is no longer a threat that he is going to leave, just like they did before. He is just so different from any guy I have had feelings for in the past. He is a true gentleman. Edward pretended to be and then never took my wants or feelings into consideration. I remember his reasoning like it was yesterday.

_Flashback-_

_Edward and I were sitting on the couch in his room with his arm slung across the back of the couch behind my shoulders. Carlisle was at the hospital and the rest of his family was out hunting. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he looked down at me. I leaned up to kiss him, and he leaned away from me. _

"_Knock it off Bella." _

"_Excuse me?!" _

"_You heard me. I don't want to do that." He responded while removing his arm, and going to stand up. I grabbed his arm, knowing that if he didn't want to stay there I couldn't hope to hold him there. He shook off my arm._

"_I thought that since you invited me over, you wanted some time together without your family to interrupt us. I thought…." _

"_I know what you thought Bella. So, you don't need to say it, and no that is not why I invited you over. You are so obsessed with becoming one of us that I wanted to give to a taste of what your eternity would be like. Mates are to be seen, but not heard. The rules of my kind are written in stone and not to be messed with, much like the commandments of your supposed God. Have been for centuries now. Are mates are to make us better by obeying us and doing what the man tells them to do." _

_End Flashback_

The thought of that day still makes my blood boil. How could that be true? Rose doesn't seem like the type to stay in the shadows of a man, and Alice was not one of those girls by any stretch of the imagination. If that is true, then I am glad that Edward left. For that reason and so many more. With Jasper, though, its different. I feel like he listens, and he cares about my opinion.

The first time that we talked, and I mean really talked, after he came back it was like in the movies where two people meet for the first time and stay up all night talking about anything and everything.

_Flashback-_

_The doorbell rang and I made my way to the door. I pulled the door open and there stood Jasper. _

"_Hey. What's up?" I asked while trying to fight the goofy smile that was making its way to my face. _

"_I just wanted to come and see how you're doing." He said, before saying. _

"_You got your leg brace off I see. That's got to feel good." I gestured for him to come in and we went and sat down in the living room, each sitting on one side of the couch. _

"_It does, and apparently I healed so well that I don't even need a knee brace unless I am going to be doing a lot of movement. My doctor said that I was the fastest healer he had ever seen." I said, felling a tad foolish for gloating. _

"_That's great."_

"_I know…" I trailed off, wanting to tell him everything but not wanting to be hurt again. _

_He must have felt my confusion and distrust._

"_I know that I screwed up when I left with everyone, but you can trust me Bella." He told me. _

"_I just need some time." _

"_Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." He said, and the way he said it made me want to believe him, but I couldn't. Not yet. _

_End Flashback_

That night we talked all night. Somehow during the night, we had moved to sit closer to each other, and eventually I fell asleep. I woke up to my head on his chest. I had apologized profusely, but he just apologized for keeping me up all night before he asked me what I wanted to eat. Once I answered he went about cooking despite my reservations on his cooking skills.

JazzPOV-

It has been a few weeks since I came back to forks, and Bella and I have been getting to know each other. I wanted to allow her to realize that I wasn't going anywhere before telling her about us being mates. I want her to know that she can trust me and I'm not just making things up. The more I learn about her the more I care for her.

I walked up to her door, and knocked.

"Come in, Jasper." I heard from inside. I opened the door and followed her heartbeat into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She turned around and looked at me, but I could tell that she was nervous, and she had something in her hand.

"You still wanna know what happened to me?"


	7. Chapter 7

Previously- JazzPOV-

I walked up to her door and knocked.

"Come in, Jasper." I heard from inside. I opened the door and followed her heartbeat into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She turned around and looked at me, but I could tell that she was nervous, and she had something in her hand.

"You still wanna know what happened to me?"

Now- still JazzPOV-

"of course, but I don't want you to feel like you have to tell…" She cut me off.

"I want to tell you. You told me that I could trust you and you're right. I can, and I do. However, before I tell you I need to come clean about a few other things too." She took a deep breath. I nodded and she went to sit at the table.

"The day that you came back into my life I have to admit I was scared that you would abandon me again." I went to say something, but she interrupted me.

"Please let me get through this." I nodded. "I have had a phobia of not being good enough my whole life. With how my mom raised me I knew that I never wanted to fear being alone, like she was. I wanted the fairytale romance. The one where two people meet, and they just know that they are meant to be together. They make each other stronger and rely on each other, but then I started dating Edward and he told me about what was expected of mates, and it didn't make any sense and I knew that Alice wasn't like that and I didn't think that Rose was." If I hadn't been a vampire, I would not have heard all of that, and so when she got to this part, I finally stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to interrupt you, but first breath." She did as I said and took a deep breath. "Good and secondly. What do you mean what is expected of mates?

"Edward told me that mates were to be seen and not heard. He said there were rules of your kind about this." I shook my head.

"There is a mate rule, but that is not it. There is not rule that says anything remotely like that. The only mating rule is that you are not to mess with, in any way, the mate of another vampire. It is our most absolute law, even above revealing our secret." She looked at me like she was gauging if I was telling the truth. I grabbed her hand a sent her all the honesty I could. She took a breath.

"Why did I believe anything he said to me?" She asked lowly, before shaking her head and looking back at me. "Anyway, when you came back I was scared because as I spent more time with you I began to believe in you and…" She looked away from me and the next thing that she said would have sent my heart a flutter.

"I began to have feelings for you." I inhaled. "And I know you probably don't feel the same and that's fine, but I don't want to keep anything from you."

I slowly raised my other hand to her cheek and that was when she finally looked at me and I told her.

"You are so wrong, Bell. I have feelings for you too, but I didn't want you to think that I was like Edward and make a play for you and the dump you when I was done. Because I won't." She exhaled and smiled, covering my hand with her own. We stared into each other's eyes and slowly started leaning forward. As my lips touched her I felt a flicker of heat in my heart. When we pulled away.

"Well that went way better than I thought." I chuckled, before sitting back in my chair. I kept a hold of her hand.

The other things I wanted to tell you was, the first, about my accident. I don't like to talk about it. Especially since I apparently don't know what happened. Not all of it at least. Since you were at the mall im guessing you heard what the guys said about it was found not to be an accident?" I nodded, and she nodded back. Before grabbing my free hand with her own, and slipping what had been inside into the palm of my hand. I looked down and saw dog tags.

"Was your father in the military?" She shook her head.

"Look closer." I did as she asked and saw on the second line her initials and what im assuming is her blood type.

**(A/N: for those of you who don't know dog tags are as followed. First line is the last name. Second line is the first and middle initals and the blood type. Third line is their social. Fourth line is the branch and M or F for gender. And the last line is religion. There are two of these on dog tags. One on the chain and then there is a shorter chain that hangs along the first with a second dog tag. They have black plastic things, called silencers, around the dog tags. Okay done with a dog tag lesson, back to the story. ****)**

"You were in the military?" She nodded.

"The marines to be exact. That's who those guys are. They are my platoon. I'm technically still in the marines I just am on medical leave. But I was in Iraq when I got hurt. My platoon was chosen to be a protective detail to someone who shouldn't have been there. She was only there for a publicity stunt, she told us as much, when our caravan got hit. I was in the gunner seat because I was the best shot in my platoon." She looked proud of that.

"They always put me in the gunner seat because of that. I had to be a good shot considering my job while I was over there."

"What was your job?"

"I was a sniper. Which leads me to the last thing I have to tell you. Someone else is after me besides Victoria. I believe she is connected to one of my targets in Iraq."

"Because she was speaking Arabic when she called to tell me she was going to make me pay."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I made a few tweeks to the old chapter. **

Previously-

"You were in the military?" She nodded.

"The marines to be exact. That's who those guys are. They are my platoon. I'm technically still in the marines I just am on medical leave. But I was in Iraq when I got hurt. My platoon was chosen to be a protective detail to someone who shouldn't have been there. She was only there for a publicity stunt, she told us as much, when our caravan got hit. I was in the gunner seat because I was the best shot in my platoon." She looked proud of that.

"They always put me in the gunner seat because of that. I had to be a good shot considering my job while I was over there."

"What was your job?"

"I was a sniper. Which leads me to the last thing I have to tell you. Someone else is after me besides Victoria. I believe she is connected to one of my targets in Iraq."

"Because she was speaking Arabic when she called to tell me she was going to make me pay."

Now- BPOV-

"Someone called you and threatened you?" Jasper said, and I could see his eyes go from a soft gold to and onyx black. I placed my hand on his cheek and waited for his eyes to meet mine. Once they did, I leaned forward and placed a kiss on he side of his mouth. My heart feeling like it was about to burst from my chest.

"I'll be fine. I'm in the military. I trained for this, and I have back up."

"I was in the military too, and I know how these situations can spiral." Jasper told me. I looked at him.

"Okay, so you know how they can spiral, but you also should know how well it can work if we have the know how and the plan in place to counteract." He nodded.

"Good." I grabbed my dog tags and slid them back around my neck. He grabbed my hands.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm happy that you feel like you can trust me now. I've been wanting to ask you something. I was going to ask if it was okay if I brought in some extra help. Some extra vampire help. Especially now with the other revenge seeking female."

"The Cullen's?" He shook his head. "Their names are Peter, and Charlotte. I met then when i was with Maria's army."

"Maria's army?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am I was a soldier during the civil war. Confederate." I smiled, but as he told me his story my smile dropped. "As long as they don't try to eat me I'm fine with it, but you might wanna ask Sam and the dogs first." He gave me a look before nodding. We sat in silence for a moment before I shook my head.

"I can't believe that Maria did that to you, but if you knew that Alice wasn't your mate then why did you go with her?" He grabbed my hand and led me to the couch.

"Because I was a wreck after I left Maria and I needed what Alice gave. I needed…." And suddenly I knew what he had needed.

"A light. Something to drown out the darkness."

He nodded.

"I know the feeling. I felt the same way when I came back from Iraq….and what saw…. What I learned. It was like someone punched me in the gut. Everything I thought was going to happen. People I thought I could lean on…. They betrayed me. Left me to get swallowed by the darkness…. Like I wasn't worth their time." Tears were streaming down my cheeks by now. "So, I stopped trying. It had only been a couple of weeks of me being with my friends when you came back. Before that I had locked myself away. In the house where everything happened. The house with all the ghosts. Jess and Angela tried to get me to come out. They came by every day, yelled to me that they weren't going anywhere and that they were there for me. I wanted to believe, but I felt like I was burden." He wrapped his arms around me, and we leaned back into the cushions with my head on his chest as I cried. I had never felt like this before. Like someone knew exactly how I had felt, and not because of his empath ability, but because we had gone through similar experiences.

I looked back up at him, and said,

"Okay." I wiped my eyes and sat up. "Now that you know everything there are some people that I want you to meet." She said while pulling me onto the couch where her laptop was sitting. She grabbed it and began to set up for a video call. Just as she was about to push chat her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I heard that you told your handsome friend about me." I heard the Arabic woman's voice again and I clicked on chat. I waited for the guys to come on the line as I looked at Jasper and whispered for only him to hear.

"The woman. Tell them to trace the call when they come on the line." He nodded.

"How would you know that?" I saw Jasper typing on the call when they came on the line (Don't know how video calls work so just go with it.)

"I have my ways. You will not see me coming." I looked at the screen and my men made the "keep it going" Sign.

"What is this about, anyway? You said it was because your father. Why take it out on me? I don't even know you."

"You don't know me, because you're a coward that kills people from a distance so they can't look at you in the eye as you pull the trigger. You killed my father, and I was standing right next to him when he died." With that sentence I knew who I was talking to.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously-

"What is this about, anyway? You said it was because your father. Why take it out on me? I don't even know you."

"You don't know me, because you're a coward that kills people from a distance so they can't look at you in the eye as you pull the trigger. You killed my father, and I was standing right next to him when he died." With that sentence I knew who I was talking to.

Now- BPOV-

"So, you were standing right next to him when it happened. That doesn't answer my question on why you think it was me who killed him." I knew that Jasper was confused because he kept looking at me and raising an eyebrow when I would respond in Arabic.

"I know it was you. I have a VERY reliable source. See you soon murderer." With that the line went dead. I took a deep breath before looking at my men.

"Sorry Bells. I didn't get any closer than last time." I nodded.

"That's okay. She wasn't on the line much longer than last time either. Guys, this is Jasper." I went one to introduce everyone by name. We exchanged pleasantries before I got back to the task at hand. "Somehow she knows that I told Jasper about being a Sniper." Their brows wrinkled. "I'll call up and have a sweep done of my place. Most of the time any listening device can only heard from somewhere within certain distances. So it is a good bet that she's somewhere close." They nodded, before I heard an explosion on their end.

"We got to go Bells." I nodded.

"Stay safe."

"Don't we always?" Daughtery asked. I gave him a pointed look.

"Okay, okay. We'll stay safe, only if you do the same."

"I will." I told them and they nodded before signing off. I grabbed my phone and began calling for a sweep when Jasper's hand covered mine. I looked at him.

"Allow me?" He asked. I nodded. He ran off at human speed. He came back about thirty minutes later with two items that almost looked like thumb drives with speakers attached. I took them from him and put them down on the ground before smashing them with the heal of my boot. He continued looking in the living room and finally found two more. One behind the television and one connected to the back of a picture of my father and I just after I came to live here. He smashed them in his palm and came over to me. He grabbed my hand and asked,

"What did she say? How do you know Arabic?"

"I know Arabic because I figured the best way to make sure there was no miscommunication between my platoon and the people where we were stationed one of us should know the language. The translator said I picked it up quicker than anyone he had ever taught." I then went on to tell him what the girl said.

"Does that mean anything to you? That she was standing there when you killed her father?" I nodded and began to tell him about the case.

"The target was a horrible man. Any bad thing you can think of that human beings to each other he did." As I talked I got pulled into past.

_Flashback-_

_There I was laying on my stomach on a ridge overlooking the market where my target walks everyday at this time. The netting covering me allowing me to blend in with my surroundings. _

"_Target in sight." I said, before looking closer. "commander his daughter is with him, repeat subjects daughter is with the subject. Orders?" I asked, knowing the daughter is usually helping her mother with the cooking right now. She wasn't supposed to be there._

"_Take the shot." Came through my comm._

"_Sir….." I started. _

"_You have your orders." He barked in my ear. I looked back into my scope. _

"_Sir, subject was supposed to be alone. It was supposed to be just him…" _

"_You take your shot or you will be subjected to a court marshall. Is that understood?" His loud voice reverberating in my head._

"_Sir yes Sir." I said, taking a deep breath._

"_Wind speed, and direction?" I asked, and only waited seconds for a response._

"_Northeast 10 MPH." I adjusted my aim to account and I waited for my chance to strike as they stopped at a stall. The daughter bent down to pick up something, and I took the chance to squeeze the trigger. I saw my subject fall, and saw the daughter jolt back as she was sprayed with the blood of her father._

"_Subject neutralized." I felt paralyzed as she kneeled and shook her fathers shoulders. She continued to shake him and through the scope I saw the tears begin to roll down her face. Then she snapped her head in my direction. I lifted my head just slightly to look at where she was with my own eyes before looking through my scope again and seeing her looking right at me. I laid my rifle down and rolled over onto my back taking a few deep breaths before scooting back enough until I was sure no one could see me and then I stood up and walked away._

_End Flashback_

I know it's impossible, but I swear she could see me, and knew I killed her father. Jasper wrapped his arm around me and leaned back into the couch. I sighed and laid my head against his chest, as he kissed my forehead.

"You did what you had to."

We laid there for a few minutes, before he sighed and sat up. I cocked my head.

"I'm going to call Sam and ask to set up a meeting." I nodded and leaned my back into his side while I listened to his side of the conversation. His arm never left my waist.

"Hello Sam, this is Jasper Whitlock. I would like to set up a meeting you and your pack."

"Its regarding Victoria. The vampire after Bella." He paused.

"I'll be there." He hung up the phone, and looked at me.

"He said they can meet now. Would you like to come?" I didn't hesitate.

"Yes, this is about me." He nodded and we walked to the door. I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around my body. After I zipped it up he held his arms out, and I walked into them. He picked me up bridal style and ran, but unlike with Edward I didn't get dizzy or feel sick I just felt exhilaration. It was over too soon and he set me down, holding my shoulder I thought to keep me steady but his arm never left my shoulder. I heard a growl and saw Sam, in human form, the pack and the dog walk out of the forest.

"What is she doing here, leech?" He said, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"_**SHE **_is here because this is about the vampire after her." The pack and the dog growled as someone else walked out of the forest.

"Bella how could you be standing with him. Its not safe." I snorted.

"I'm much safer with him than my father was with you, don't you think JAKE." I asked, the venom in my voice dripping from my mouth.

"Bella…" He started, but I cut him off.

"Enough Jake, you'd think when I refused to let you and your father come to Charlie's funeral you woud get the hint. I want nothing to do with you." He took a step forward and I saw the pain in his eyes, but I didn't care.

"Bella I can explain."

"You already have, but why don't you explain to everyone else how you're the reason my father is dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Previously-

"Enough Jake, you'd think when I refused to let you and your father come to Charlie's funeral you woud get the hint. I want nothing to do with you." He took a step forward and I saw the pain in his eyes, but I didn't care.

"Bella I can explain."

"You already have, but why don't you explain to everyone else how you're the reason my father is dead."

Now- still BPOV-

The silence following my statement was deafening. Jacob looked at me , pleadingly.

"No, figures. You're a coward and a murderer. Great combo Jake." I turned away from Jake and met the eyes of the rest of the pack before glancing to Jasper out of the corner of my eye.

" Now Jasper and I came here to talk to you about something other than my problems with Jacob." Jasper squeezed me into his side before stepping forward and saying.

"As I said with our last meeting I am here to help you capture Victoria before there is anymore loss of life. To that end I came here today to ask if you would be willing for me to bring in more help. Now before you answer their names are Peter and Charlotte. They fought with me in the Southern Wars and they are very controlled. The reason I ask is because they are human drinkers, but they only drink the blood of scum. They only go after Rapists, and Murderers. They never have and never will go after innocents." The pack grumbled.

"Why should we allow this? They are human drinkers which means our people are in danger if they get hungry." Jasper shook his head.

"As I said, they have never drank from innocents and I know that your people will be in no danger from them. Have I ever lied to you before?" Sam shook his head then turned to look at me.

"You are really okay with this? Your father was killed by a bloodsucker." My spine straightened, and I took a step until I was at Jasper's side, grabbing his hand before stating,

"Jasper knows my thoughts on the subject, and my father was killed by a vampire. Lets stop using derogatory terms and be adults here. How would you like it if I called you dog or flea-bags to your face." The pack growled and Jasper's hand lightly tightened around mine.

"I will try Bella, but this is how it has always been done." Sam said, and Jacob's head whipped around as he opened his mouth to say something I replied,

"Just because it is how its always been done doesn't mean its how it always should be done." He nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment before he sighed.

"Bella you are the one that will be spending the most time with them, if you are okay with it then I suppose I am too. But if they kill an innocent then we will kill them." Jasper and I nodded and turned to walk away. My name being called made me turn around.

"Bella, what do you mean that Jake is the reason your father is dead?" Paul asked, we had grown close even after Jake and I fell out of touch. I looked at Jake but he was glaring at me and slightly shaking.

"He was meant to be protecting my father the night before I came home. He told me weeks later that he left his post to go fuck his imprint, leaving my father unprotected and an easy target. Victoria tortured my father, she tortured him for my location but he never gave in. That pissed her off. That's your fault Jake and I will always think of you as the man who killed my father." I said looking at him, and he looked like he was having a seizure at this point before lurching forward. Jasper walked a couple of yards in front of me when I felt a rippling in my shoulder.

Seconds later the trees shook and a roar was heard before I felt the ground rumble. I felt heat behind me, and looked to Jasper and saw that his eyes were as wide as saucers looking behind me. He took a step toward me when I felt heat behind me and fire shot out between us. I fell to the ground hoping I wasn't about to be toasted. I stayed there for a moment when I felt my shoulder being nudged. I slowly turned around and leaned back into my hands and I was met by a row of teeth not unlike those of an anaconda. I began shuffling back with my hands and feet before I heard.

"Bella stop. The fire." Jasper called, and I froze.

I followed the teeth up as I practically felt the rumbling in the chest of this massive creature that was right in front of me, and had followed my movements backward. I traced the scales, with my eyes, to its nostrils that flared before practically closing off completely. I traced the length of its nose until I met its eyes. It's eyes were a green color with I vertical pupil and when it blinked you could just see the nicatating membrane preceded it. Looking into its eyes I slowly raised my hand and held it out to while my brain screamed at me to get up and run. But if I was going to die I wasn't going out looking as afraid as I felt. My hand was shaking slightly when the creature slowly moved its head to connect with my hand. I slowly gathered my feet underneath me and stood up, never taking my eyes off the creature in front of me. I couldn't help but feel relief when I didn't get eaten. I felt the wing wrap around me as I felt Jasper behind me and the growling from my new "friend" got worse, the closer he got.

"It's okay. He wont hurt me." I told the dragon in front of me before turning around. My heart hammering at the thought of having this thing to my back, but I pushed against the wing and waited for him to move it.

"Bella?" Jasper called.

"I'm okay Jasper." I said before pushing on his wing again. He finally moved it and I walked to Jasper who drew me in his arms. The creature growled and I turned around, pressing my back into Jasper's chest before reaching my hand out to my new friend.


End file.
